particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Liberal People's Party of Dorvik
Overview The Liberal People's Party of Dorvik also known as Die Liberale Volkspartei Dorvik (LVD) is a centre-right political party in Dorvik. the party identifies itself as being "a staunch supporter of Republicanism and enlightenment era beliefs," while advocating a combination of laissez faire capitalism and limited government. the free thinkers as they call themselves currently have a limited form of representation in the State Council and have managed to receive 14.62 % of the vote. The free thinkers generally draw their support from small businesses, Intellectuals, and ethnic minorities, The free thinkers are currently lead by Wilhelm Praust, a professor of history and economics at the University of Haldor. History The Liberal People's Party of Dorvik (PDF) was established on April 24th, 4362 in the back of a small bookstore located on the western sector of the capital city Haldor as the centre-right voice of liberty, republicanism, and intellectualism. the party had a poor showing in the recent elections that were conducted in June of 4362. Ideological Stances Centralization: The Liberal People's Party believes that all provinces of Dorvik are justly entitled to govern themselves as they see fit and to maintain their own separate identity complete with their own legislative bodies, courts, and militias. Civil Rights: The Liberal People's Party believes that every individual irrespective of race, religion, or creed and are thus entitled to the same rights as citizens of Dorvik. to deprive one group of people their civil rights is to deprive everyone of their civil rights as such. Ecology: The Liberal People's Party is neutral on the issue of Ecology believing that such issue is not worthy of government intervention if it means a loss of economic freedom. Ecology related issues are best left to the market. Foreign Relations: The Liberal People's Party is mildly non-interventionist prefering an medium between Isolationism and Internationalism. Government Responsibilities: The Liberal People's Party supports the concept of minarchism with a strong emphasis on the maintenance of property rights and little else. the military, police, and courts should be privatized so as to prevent the creation of a monopoly on power. Market: The Liberal People's Party is militantly opposed to economic interventionism and the implementation of tariffs while placing a firm belief that free market should be left alone to take it's natural course without government interference. Military: though respectful of military tradition and all it stands for in Dorvik, The Liberal People's Party generally opposes large amounts of military spending and military intervention overseas with a strong preference for non-interventionist policies. the military should be a private institution and limited to defensive operations only. Morality: The Liberal People's Party is relatively progressive in terms of it's concept of morality believing that such affairs are best left up to the individual in accordance to his or her preferences. Religion: The Liberal People's Party is secular leaning and believes that while religion has it's place in society it should be separate from the state and considered to be a private affair. Seats in The Party Congress The Classical Liberals: 86 out of 210 The Social Liberals: 5 out of 210 The Civic Nationalists: 50 out of 210 The Anarcho-Capitalists: 69 of 210 Category:Political parties in Dorvik